During the use of a motor vehicle, each of the closures are repeatedly opened and closed to provide access to the vehicle in any number of unique circumstances. Dependent upon the circumstances surrounding a particular use, power assist may or may not be needed. Furthermore, given the ever increasing number of features being installed on vehicles, less and less space can be allocated for any one device. Still further, as specific features become more prevalent on vehicles, cost effectiveness becomes all the more paramount. In modern vehicle design, compromises must be stuck in order to best provide the features desired by the user in a way that can be economically and mechanically supported by the underlying vehicle.